


Ignored

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Felix fucked up?, He doesn't know how tho, Mark is guilty, One-Sided Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes
Summary: 210 wordsI don't know what this was. I really like the idea of Mark and Felix's friendship fading just because Mark is too guilty to tell how he feels, so he just ignores Felix until Felix understands. Not for real life though, I really hope they're still close. But yeah, I just wanted to bust this out. It might the start of something more.Also check out the original version on Quotev!https://www.quotev.com/story/10072634/Ignored-Pewdieplier





	Ignored

"Hey! We haven't talked in a while, you know.. Umm, hehe. I really don't know how to leave messages.. I just haven't talked to you in a while. Sorry to bother, bye."

 

Three Weeks Later

"Uh, hey. Again, we haven't talked in a long time, man. I'm just saying, it'd be nice to talk to you again. You're probably asleep right now, huh? ..Yeah, asleep.. Well, I guess I'll leave it here. Bye, Mark."

One Week Later

"Mark, please- You're uploading videos, I know you're alive, and I know you don't play pranks that will hurt people- Just please, please talk to me."

 

Four Days Later

"Is that it? You're just going to ignore me? What did I do? Was it what I said? I fucking apologized over and over, it slipped out! Mark, please just tell me what I did! I will own up to my mistakes, you know that! Why are you leaving me on the end of the string, Mark? ..."

 

Two Days Later

"So, that's it? We're done? God.. I love you, Mark. I just wanted to tell you, but I see.."

He sounds so sad..

"I can't believe this-"

A sniffle?

"Alright. I can take a hint, Mark.. I'll.. I don't know anymore.."

Sigh.

"Bye, Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> 210 words
> 
> I don't know what this was. I really like the idea of Mark and Felix's friendship fading just because Mark is too guilty to tell how he feels, so he just ignores Felix until Felix understands. Not for real life though, I really hope they're still close. But yeah, I just wanted to bust this out. It might the start of something more.
> 
> Also check out the original version on Quotev!  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10072634/Ignored-Pewdieplier


End file.
